Love
by truelove1816
Summary: Have you ever had your heart so shattered that it's like imposable to put back together well I have. Edward Cullen breaks my heart and leaves me broken and shattered but then I learn a secret from my mother that changes my life forever.


1

**Hi everyone this is my second fan fiction story. I hope you like this story and I hope you will review. Thanks for reading my new story and hope you like it and will review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does but I do own the plot and some characters in this story. **

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Have you ever had your heart so shattered that it's like impossible to put back together. Well I Bella Swan have. Edward Jerk Cullen has broken my heart three times already. It's so shattered I can't put it back together.

I forgave him once when he left me. Then I forgave him again when he cheated on me with Tanya but then he cheated on me with her again and I 've had enough of this, Edward doesn't even care about me! Why did I believe in all his lie?

The Cullens have left again and here I am by myself feeling weak and worth less. Today Renee is flying here to see me. She said her and Charlie have something important to tell me.

Charlie has went to go pick her up from the airport and they are now on there way home. I wonder what they have to tell me? Sigh why do I have to go through this pain? Why me?

"Oh my god Bella it's so good to see you again. I missed you so much. Bella why do you look so down and thin?" Said Renee. Then I told her what happened with Edward, the Cullens, and about how they left me but I had left out the part of them being vampires. " Oh my god sweetie why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Renee. I told her that I didn't want her to worry about me so I didn't tell her. "Mom what did you and dad want to tell me?" I asked. "Bella I don't know how to tell you this but Charlie isn't your biological father." said Renee. "What ! If Charlie isn't my biological father then who is? Is this some kind of joke mom?" I yelled. " No sweetie this isn't a joke. Your biological fathers name is Marcus Volturri, one of the three rulers of vampires. Since your biological father is a vampire you would be half vampire. I also have another secret to tell you, I am a witch so you would be half witch and part of the Rain family which are witches and wizard and you are one of the first half witch and half vampire in our family. You also have a twin sister which is your cousin Ivy. I think since your sisters that's why you get along so well." said Renee. "I also new the Cullens were vampires too because Charlie new they were and told me." said Renee. Renee and Charlie new the Cullens were vampires I can't believe this!

I sat there in shock. I never thought I wasn't a weak and worth less human. "Mom how did this happen? I can understand that you were born as a witch but how is Marcus Volturii my father. I am confused here."

"In the early 1800's I still haven't started my witch training and I wasn't going to start for 10 more months. One night at a ball I met Marcus and we fell in love right there. You can call that love at first sight but at first Marcus was distant and his eyes would change from red to black. Then after awhile we started to get to know each other more and he even told me about him being a vampire and he said I should stay away from him but I didn't and I didn't care if he was dangerous, I loved him to much to care.

Today I still love him very much even if he doesn't love me. We had spent a lot of time together and he even gave me two rings. He said it was for our future daughters. He thought vampires weren't able to have children but he didn't want to tell me because he didn't want me to be sad so he gave me the two rings. What he didn't know is that vampire males could have children with witches, fairies, angels, and humans woman but not vampire woman so that's how he is the father of you and Ivy. One day he told me he was in love with someone else and that he never loved me. Then not long after he left. My heart had shattered when he said that and shattered even more when he left. I was really up set and was like a zombie, which was kind of like how you are now but then I fell in love again a couple hundred later but I never love someone as much as I loved Marcus." said Renee.

"Bella you will also have to start your witch training soon. The training will last for one year which is equal to a day here. For witch training you will have to go to Magic land with me and Ivy and you will also meet some family you don't know. Also you were really sad when Grandma Mary died, well she didn't really die, she is now in Magic Land and you will get to see her soon. I was so happy I had really missed Grandma Mary. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then Renee screamed after seeing who was at the door.


End file.
